Foulberto Smasho
Foulberto Smasho '''is a truly terrifying Boss. He can be found in the Cave of Lost Souls on Raven's Cove. He is extremely powerful, tougher than even El Patron and Devil Root combined. He always appears at Level 50 (237,500 Health points). He can be defeated, though it will take time and a large crew, plus some tonics... Up close, Smasho appears to be wearing a Navy Chapeau hat. This boss took the place of El Patron for most powerful boss. He attacks with a Dagger. Foulberto's popularity skyrocketed when his drops were fixed to reward '''ONLY Throwing Knives, making it not so rare to get a Famed or Legendary set of Throwing Knives. Foulberto does not possess any kind of powers other than very powerful dagger and throwing knife attacks. It should be noted that Foulberto tends to miss often, but usually one or two hits can kill a level 40 pirate, making fighting him incredibly frustrating, not to mention time consuming. 'Game Notes' *Foulberto Smasho always respawns in the same location in the heart of the Cave of Lost Souls. *Foulberto Smasho is wearing the hat from the Admiral set sold in April of 2011 in Peddler catalogs. *Foulberto was added with the same update as the Cave of Lost Souls and Peddler clothing, although he appeared in the game only when the update went to the live servers. *He uses regular attacks, but they cause significantly more damage. For example, his dagger swipe can do more than 3000 damage. *He laughs just like El Patron when he Knocks Out a Pirate, and his form looks like El Patron too, with a white cloud and a black body. *Foulberto Smasho has the highest chance of giving the Silver Freeze. *To find Foulberto Smasho do not use the elevator shaft. Instead, look for a cellar door on the right of the mine cart with two firebats next to it. (If they attack you, just go into the cellar.) *Foulberto is the only boss whose loot has a zero percent chance of dropping gold. *Foulberto is sometimes referred to by pirates as "Foul" or "Foul Smash." Location History of Foulberto Foulberto was a very short tempered crew member aboard El Patron's Ship. When they ran aground on Raven's Cove, El Patron's crew mutinied with Foulberto leading the violent revolt. During the mutiny, Foulberto was able to escape through a small tunnel with a few of his strongest men and a large cache of weapons, mostly throwing knives, in tow. El Patron was not about to let the leader of this mutiny escape so easily and with such a large stash of Rare and Legendary weapons at that! El Patron swiftly ordered that the tunnel entrance be sealed and personally cursed Foulberto and his mutineers to remain inside forever, trapped in the afterlife. Like many things in the Caribbean, men with a vengeance never forget. Foulberto returned in spirit form fueled by rage against El Patron and any mortal he perceives to be allied with his rival. In an effort to break out of the cave, Foulberto consumed the souls of other crewmembers trapped in the mine but alas the curse placed on him was too strong. The only result of his violent outburst was to knock down a couple walls thus exposing the new cave to outsiders. His entrapment only serves to feed his anger and ultimately has made him into the red-eyed, dark spirit you see today. Foulberto knows his strengths are unrivaled. however, being bound for eternity to remain within the walls of this cave, he can do nothing more but lure passers-by inside and smash the souls of those weaker than him. He has since been dubbed, "Foulberto Smasho" and has quickly earned a spot as one of the most feared adversaries in the Caribbean. Are you willing to step up to the challenge? "There is nobody who can beat me!" - Foulberto Category:Hostile Ghosts Category:Ghost Bosses Category:Lore Category:Enemies Category:Permanent Bosses